


Young Lions Never Learn

by Vivian_DarkbI00m



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Community: wrestlingkink, M/M, Public Humiliation, Watersports, Wetting, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:36:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivian_DarkbI00m/pseuds/Vivian_DarkbI00m
Summary: This was written while Jay was a young lion, and had his first match against the foreboding Kenny Omega. (a great match that I highly recommend) I watched that match and had to write this. I hope you enjoy. Kinky!





	Young Lions Never Learn

Jay White vs Kenny Omega. Jay was getting ready for his match, as a young boy he only gets to wear these tight little black trunks that show off his big cock. Not that that's a problem, Jay loves the attention, especially from guys. He loves to please. Jay's heard rumors about Kenny being bisexual, and while Jay has never fucked a guy before, he's been curious about it. The match is minutes away and he's getting hard from thinking about Kenny, fuck!

Jay starts doing some pushups, hoping to just work out the hard on before he has to go out there. Well, at least he's only half hard now. His cock is still hugely noticeable, but he wouldn't be the first young boy to go out there half-mast. One minute away..... but Jay realizes his bladder is filled and he didn't even think about pissing before the match. Now there isn't any time. Jay has to go out there half-hard and with a bladder full of piss. He hopes he doesn't piss himself in the ring in front of everyone...

Jay hears his music start and heads out into the arena towards the ring. Girls giggle as he walks by all macho, with his cock just... there. There's nothing he can do about it so he tries not to blush and gets in the ring. His bladder is ready to burst at this point, but now Kenny's making his entrance. The Cleaner. What an annoying fucker. He deserves to be pissed on.

Hmm. He does deserve to be pissed on. Maybe he'd even like it. The bell rings and Jay's mind goes into overdrive, trying to think of what to do about his bladder, when really there is nothing he can do. Well... that's not exactly true. He can just let go... piss all over Kenny who is currently setting up to hit him with the V-Trigger. Ouch.

Fuck, Jay's starting to leak a little bit. He hopes it's not noticeable on his black trunks, but there's a spot right on his dick. Unmistakable to those close enough to see it. Including Kenny. Kenny just smirks and grabs Jay violently, forcing him into a body scissors position, both facing each other, lips inches away, dicks pressed against each other. Kenny's legs are squeezing Jay's torso just enough that his bladder just can't cope.

Jay closes his eyes and decides to release in the middle of the ring, in front of all the fans and cameras, onto Kenny. Jay soaks his skimpy black trunks, the entire front and under round the back to his asscrack are just sopping wet. Kenny is still pressed against him in the body scissors, deciding to grind his crotch ever so slightly into Jay. Jay literally moans in his puddle in front of everyone, as the fans slowly realize that Jay just pissed himself.

Jay is defiant and sits on Kenny's face, practically waterboarding him with his piss soaked trunks. You couldn't see it, but Kenny has the biggest smile on his face, and he's hard, his crotch soaked with Jay's piss as well. Jay thinks quickly and decides to make this part of his gimmick. He yells “That's what you get, Kenny! 'The Cleaner,' ha! Clean yourself up now!” Jay flips Kenny over and sits on his back, pulling him into a crossface and then an STF, grinding his now fully hard, wet cock onto Kenny's ass.

“Submit to me, Kenny, you piss covered slut!” Jay goes ALL IN. It's just a gimmick after all, right?

Kenny taps out and Jay releases him. Jay's face is bright red, he sees his piss puddle in the middle of the ring and so does everyone else. Kenny is still smirking even after being beaten and pissed on.

Jay races backstage, and Kenny follows him. Jay doesn't want to sit down for the post-match interview, but he has to. He explains his new move, pissing on his opponents. He can't believe he's saying and doing this. Kenny comes into the interview area and actually grabs Jay's hard wet cock right in front of the cameras. Kenny pulls him into a kiss, and Jay can still taste the remnants of his piss on Kenny's face. He still can't believe he's doing this in front of everyone. His new gimmick is being a gay pervert? It'll have to do... and it was hot. And Kenny seems to want to continue some things in the locker room...

Jay and Kenny head to the empty locker room and immediately start stripping each other and making out. Kenny slaps Jay, saying “Young boy, you think you can just piss on me and not drink all of my piss from my cock? It's a fair trade.” Kenny pushes Jay's face down towards his cock and starts pissing right in his mouth. Jay can't believe this, but he just gulps it all down, the taste salty and sexy. Kenny finishes pissing and pulls Jay back up, kissing him again. Jay starts jacking off Kenny's dick, and Kenny returns the favor for Jay. Jay gets back on his knees and sucks Kenny off, letting Kenny's cum slide straight down his throat.

Kenny smirks again and gets down on Jay's level, right in front of his cock. He teases it with his tongue, Jay's precum leaking out of his dickhole. “Kenny, fuck, please suck me...” Jay begs.

Kenny obliges, letting Jay tug on his soft curly hair as Kenny sucks Jay until Jay cums all over Kenny's face.

Jay takes a selfie with Kenny, Kenny's face still covered in cum. He posts it on Instagram. It's got 2,569 likes.

Jay just found the perfect gimmick for him, and maybe the perfect fling in Kenny...

**Author's Note:**

> I have not been watching NJPW very long so please cut me some slack :)


End file.
